


Three Daughters

by Cantatrice18



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Murder, Triple Drabble, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: The Shatter-Shields had three daughters: two murdered, one lost forever. These are their stories.
Kudos: 4





	Three Daughters

Friga was the thoughtful one. Her words only helped, never harmed. She would often sit on snowy winter days, staring out the window at the falling flakes, lost in her own mind. She was quiet and measured, but her opinions were worth hearing. She was the best listener and confidant a person could have, though she could never lie without looking away. Honest and true of heart.

She was found mutilated on the steps of the Palace of Kings. The book she’d been reading when attacked still lay a few feet from her corpse. 

...

Nilsine was the charming one. Always ready with a laugh or a smile. She loved music, adored dancing, and joked often about becoming a bard. Strangers bought the flowers she sold just to hear the lilt of her voice and see the bright gleam of her smile. She chattered gaily with anyone who would listen, and had all of Windhelm wrapped around her little finger.

She was found in a side passage, just around the corner from her family home, her throat slit by a sharp, cruel blade. The flowers in her basket had spilled out over her skirts, a funeral wreath deconstructed. 

...

Muiri was the serious one. It was hard, sometimes, to tell how she felt by her features alone. But around her adopted sisters she bloomed, her whole being glowing with contentment. She had a passion to her that the others admired, a lust for life. 

She disappeared the night after the robbery, word of her betrayal still spreading through the city. Though efforts were made to find her, she had vanished without a trace. She was never found.


End file.
